Items
The Items are included some Added Items that include. We are pleased Special Thanks to Blizzard Entertainment that included Items has been Patched for Major Versions, There is Unused Item for Warcraft 3 Icon has not included to change, to see what happened, Click Here. Those Items are included that includes something Rare Items. The Inventory Ability Inventory (Hero) is the ability allows for heroes, who can picked up items such as equipment, Potions, and more. Besides, The Inventory for Units does work as well, Except the Powerup Items, Including Tome of Strength, but not Manual of Health, because Manual of Health does work for Unit for gives permanent +50 hit points. Getting an Error, Only not a bug for Tome of Strength when using it for Units. It does work for Heroes. The Inventory allows up to 6 slots, Which if the Item is full, Drop anything or Sell into Goblin Merchant or Your Player Shop (e.g: Voodoo Lounge) Having 2 Slots for Backpack Upgraded, Which if you require build such as Voodoo Lounge, Arcane Vault, The item can't use when have backpack, it gives 2 slots. When you train Kodo Beast, you will get 4 Slots, as named ability: Pack Mule. Permanent Items * Alleria's Flute of Accuracy * Amulet of Spell Shield * Ancient Janggo of Endurance * Belt of Giant Strength +6 * Boots of Speed * Boots of Quel'thalas +6 * Ring of Protection +2 * Ring of Protection +3 * Ring of Protection +4 * Claws of Attack +12 * Claws of Attack +9 * Claws of Attack +6 * Gloves of Haste * Crystal Ball * Cloak of Shadows * Cloak of Flames * Ring of Regeneration * Pendant of Mana * Pendant of Energy * Sobi Mask * Medallion of Courage * Hood of Cunning * Kokone Kurisu's Ring of Protection +7 * Ichigo Hoshimiya's Ring of Protection +10 * Ran Shibuki's Ring of Protection +14 * Otome Arisugawa's Ring of Protection +20 * Ring of Protection +99999 * Circle Button - Bonus Damage & Armor * Circlet of Nobility * Runed Bracers * Talisman of Evasion * Staff of Teleportation * Staff of Silence * The Lion Horn of Stormwind * Helm of Valor * Khadgar's Gem of Health * Khadgar's Pipe of Insight Charged Items * Amulet of the Wild * Ankh of Reincarnation * Book of the Dead * Demonic Figurine * Healing Wards * Health Stone * Mana Stone * Potion of Divinity * Potion of Greater Healing * Potion of Greater Mana * Potion of Invulnerability * Potion of Omniscience * Wand of Illusion * Wand of Lightning Shield * Wand of Mana Stealing * Wand of Shadowsight * Wand of the Wind * Potion of Restoration * Red Drake Egg * Replenishment Potion * Scroll of Animate Dead * Scroll of Restoration * Scroll of Resurrection * Scroll of the Beast * Sentry Wards * Spiked Collar * Stone Token * Talisman of the Wild Power up Items Although the Power up Items can be worked on Heroes, Having a bug by getting Tome of Strength for units, that will not work. The only way is you get use Manual of Health, so you can increase health, and it worked for Units as well. * Bundle of Lumber * Gold Coins * Tome of Health +50 * Tome of Strength * Tome of Strength +2 * Tome of Agility * Tome of Agility +2 * Tome of Intelligence * Tome of Intelligence +2 * Tome of Knowledge * Tome of Experience +100 EXP Artifacts Items * Claws of Attack +15 * Crown of Kings +5 * Kelen's Dagger of Escape * Orb of Frost * Ring of Protection +5 * Claws of Attack +500 * Seira Otoshiro's Claws of Attack +60 Purchasable Items * Clarity Potion * Healing Salve * Ivory Tower * Lesser Clarity Potion * Mechanical Critter * Moonstone * Potion of Healing * Potion of Lesser Invulnerability * Potion of Invisibility * Potion of Mana * Rod of Necromancy * Sacrificial Skull * Ivory Tower * Vampiric Potion * Wand of Negation * Scroll of Healing * Scroll of Mana * Scroll of Protection * Scroll of Regeneration * Scroll of Speed * Scroll of Town Portal * Spider Silk Broach * Staff of Negation * Staff of Sanctuary * Sunstone * Tiny Castle * Tiny Great Hall * Tiny Watch Tower * Tome of Retraining * Wand of Neutralization Campaign Items Official * Mogrin's Report * Cheese * Ghost Key * Blood Key Custom :NOTE: this Item is from Exodus of the Horde from Custom Campaign System. * Vine of Purification * Seed of Expulsion ---- * Aoi's Report Miscellaneous Items Official Items * Bloodfeather's Heart * Ring of Protection +1 * Claws of Attack +3 * Orb of Fire * Orb of Lightning * Orb of Lightning (New) * Potion of Speed * Sacred Relic * Rusty Mining Pick * Shadow Orb +1 * Shadow Orb +2 * Shadow Orb +3 * Shadow Orb +4 * Shadow Orb +5 * Shadow Orb +6 * Shadow Orb +7 * Shadow Orb +8 * Shadow Orb +9 * Shadow Orb +10 * Soul * Soul Gem * Staff of Preservation * Staff of Reanimation * Tome of Greater Experience * Human Flag * Orc Flag * Undead Flag * Night Elf Flag * Orb of Kil'jaeden * Orb of Slow * Orb of Venom * Potion of Greater Invisibility * Scepter of Mastery * Killmaim * Serathil * Searing Blade * Runed Gauntlets * Gem of True Seeing * Enchanted Shield * Enchanted Vial * Essence of Aszune * Flare Gun * Firehand Gauntlets * Dust of Appearance * Amulet of Recall * Arcane Scroll * Anti-magic Potion * Arcanite Shield * Bracer of Agility * Drek'Thar's Spellbook * Druid Poach * Frost Wyrm Skull Shield * Ancestral Staff * Lesser Scroll of Replenishment * Lesser Replenishment Potion * Ironwood Branch * Greater Replenishment Potion * Greater Scroll of Replenishment * Monster Lure * Orb of Corruption Custom Items * Crash Lives - Similar as Ankh of Reincarnation. * Tiny Storage - from Peon Olympics. * Spell Book (Beta) Coord Items As you might know about Coord Items, We are working to make item for Coord, but it was not done yet, since it was Not Implemented. Porting to Unity Sometime, MMD will set all coords for Aikatsu, When Kira-sky releases the MMD Model in the future, it will be applied for Unity (Game Engine). Aikatsu Stars To be added, but it was in Development for new coords. * Sleepy Fiore Coord * S4 Uniform Coord * Great Star Coord * Eternal Rainbow Coord Aikatsu Friends Sometimes, the Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Arcade will be updated in the future. There are lot Promotion Cards for Aikatsu, if they will be released in future. As for now, Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! allows support with Data Carddass Aikatsu Stars! and the original game: Data Carddass Aikatsu! * Chandelier Gold Coord * Diamond Angel Coord * Bouquet de Fleurs Coord * Resort Celebrity Coord * Little Charmant Coord * Fancy Mauve Coord * Fortissimo Red Coord * Charmy Rhapsody Coord * Chic Straight Coord * Blue Charmant Coord * Daisy Light Green Coord * Butterfly Showgirl Coord‎ * Bunny Parade Coord Original Coords that remastered from Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Stars! * Ageha Logo Coord (DCD Aikatsu Friends!) Category:Features